Dreamslayer
by d3nimwash
Summary: Everyone knows that Theresa is a dreamer and when an unknown person helps make her dreams come true, someone else takes the glory for it all. Therethan Therox


Theresa threw her pencil down on her pad when she heard the sound of someone entering the shop.  
  
"Hi!" she cheerfully greeted the young man who entered.  
  
"Hi." he replied flashing her a killer smile.  
  
"What can I do for you today?" she asked.  
  
"I just wanted a large cup of regular coffee." he answered as he started to fish out money.  
  
"Alright." she walked over to the coffee machine and carefully poured him a cup of coffee. "There you go." she said as she sat it down on the counter.  
  
"Uh, do you guys take credit?" he asked when he realized he didn't have that much cash.  
  
"Yeah, just slide your card right there." she said pointing to the credit card machine. "And I need to see your I.D."  
  
He nodded as he followed her instructions and soon handed over his I.D.  
  
"You're a Crane?" she asked shocked as she looked from his license to him.  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately." he replied defeated.  
  
"I didn't know Ethan had a half brother!" she exclaimed.  
  
"So you know Ethan I suppose?" Fox asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's my boyfriend and I will definitely get on him for not telling me he had a brother." she grinned as she handed him his card.  
  
"Half-brother." he gently corrected her.  
  
"Well," Theresa cleared her throat, "just sign the bottom of this receipt if you will."  
  
Fox felt around in his jacket and realized he didn't have a pen. "Do you have a pen?" he asked.  
  
"Let's see, I have a sketching pencil." she replied as she took her pencil off of the drawing pad.  
  
"You draw?" he asked as he signed the receipt.  
  
"Not exactly draw, I do sketches. I want to be a designer... wedding dress designer."  
  
"That's awesome. Do you mind if I look?" he asked.  
  
"No, not at all!" she smiled as she handed him her pad.  
  
He admiringly looked through her pad. "You have talent." Fox complimented her.  
  
"Thanks." she blushed.  
  
"Well uh, thanks for the coffee..." he hesitated since he didn't know her name.  
  
"Theresa." she filled in.  
  
"Theresa." he grinned as he handed the pad back to her.  
  
"Bye." she called behind him as he left. She sighed as she sat back down and continued to sketch. She had a lot of questions to ask Ethan.  
  
"How was work?" Ethan asked Theresa later that night at dinner.  
  
"Boring as always, but I finally finished that sketch I had been working on for a while." Theresa grinned.  
  
Ethan let out a loud sigh. He wished Theresa didn't spend all her time on sketching wedding dresses because he knew that her dream wouldn't come true.  
  
"Why that sigh?" she frowned at him.  
  
"You know why." he answered as he played with the menu.  
  
"Ethan, how many times have we gone over this?"  
  
"Enough times so you know by now how I feel about your so called dream to be a designer." he argued.  
  
"Ethan, you're my boyfriend. Why can't you at least support me on one small dream?" she asked hurtfully.  
  
"Because I know how you get and I hate to see you hurt." Ethan answered.  
  
"Well have you ever thought that the fact that you won't support me is the only thing that is hurting me?"  
  
"I'm sorry." he apologized, realizing that she was hurt. "Let's talk about something else, ok?"  
  
"Let's talk about your half-brother Fox." Theresa said.  
  
"Woah, how do you know about Fox?" Ethan asked.  
  
"He came by to get coffee this morning. Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" Theresa asked him.  
  
"Because Fox has a bad reputation that I'm not too proud of."  
  
"Well that's selfish." she said angrily.  
  
"Selfish? How is that selfish?" Ethan began. "Fox takes women, has sex with them and then leaves them to have sex with someone else."  
  
"So, we're all human. It doesn't necessarily mean he's a bad person." Theresa defended Fox.  
  
"I can't believe I'm hearing this, especially from you." Ethan whined. "Can't we just have a good time for once?"  
  
"Fine." Theresa responded as she uncrossed her arms.  
  
"I love you." Ethan said as he took her hands in his.  
  
"I love you too." 


End file.
